theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Journey 2 The Mysterious Island (2012)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island Sean Anderson is caught by the police escaping from a satellite research center where he was attempting to access a signal broadcast that was too faint to pick up outside of the facility. Escorted home by his stepfather, Hank Parsons, he eventually reveals that the mysterious broadcast he was attempting to access was a set of indistinguishable words that he is trying to decode. Hank, in an attempt to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_2:_The_Mysterious_Island# bond] with his stepson, solves the code which tells them to look for ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treasure_Island Treasure Island]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gulliver%27s_Travels Gulliver's Travels]'', and Verne's ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mysterious_Island Mysterious Island]'' and Sean suggest that they were all based on the same island. Hank then tears out each page with a map in each book and shines a light through them to make one map that reveals the islands co-ordinates. Sean believes that his long lost grandfather was the one behind the transmission, and that he has discovered the island. Sean and Hank immediately set out for the island of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palau Palau]. Both Hank and his wife, Liz, don't believe anything that Sean is convinced of, such as the fact that the Mysterious Island could exist and that his grandfather discovered it, but after Hank considers that this trip could help bring him closer to his usually anti-social [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_2:_The_Mysterious_Island# step] son, the couple decide it would be ideal. Once arriving at Palau, they board a private helicopter run by Gabato and his daughter Kailani, whom Sean immediately develops a crush on. The four travel to the coordinates until their helicopter is hit by a freak storm, causing them to crash on the island, where every big animal in the world is small and every small animal is giant ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_2:_The_Mysterious_Island# inspiring] Jonathan Swift to write Gulliver's Travels). They are then chased through the forest by a giant lizard until they finally meet Sean's grandfather, Alexander Anderson. He leads them back to his hut where they spend the night. Once it is determined that a radio signal for a distress call can only be sent once a fortnight, it is decided that the group will stay put until then. Alexander calls Hank, Henry, and he tells him that it's Hank, not Henry. The next day the five travel to the lost city of Atlantis, buried far back in the jungles. There Hank finds evidence to believe that the island is slowly sinking. It is revealed through Alexander that the island sinks underwater once every 140 years or so due to shifting tectonic plates, and that they still have years before the next cycle begins. Hank’s recent discovery, however, shows that Alexander's calculations are wrong and that the island will sink in a few days. From there the group set out to Captain Nemo’s tomb, which contains his journal holding the whereabouts of the legendary submarine, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nautilus The Nautilus], their only hope of escaping on time. Once the journal is uncovered, they set out towards Nautilus, encountering various obstacles in their path. Sean’s right ankle is dislocated after a dog fight involving a giant [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bee-eater Bee-eater] (erroneously claimed to be a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White-throated_Needletail White-throated Needletail]) because he fell from his mounted bee, and the group is slowed down. The next morning it is discovered that Gabato has left the group to return to a previously passed volcano of gold (inspiring Robert Louis Stevenson to write Treasure Island), which he believes is his and Kailani’s only hope of living a decent life. Kailani and Alexander set out to find him while Hank and Sean continue to look for the Nautilus. Once at the submarine’s entrance, the two are disheartened to find that the rising sea level has buried the cave underwater and that they must dive to where it is located. Using a simple breathing device, they manage to reach the submarine and open the entrance hatch, narrowly avoiding a nasty encounter with a giant electric eel. Kailani and Alexander eventually find Gabato and convince him to return to the submarine. Once there, they are distraught to discover that Hank and Sean are nowhere in sight. Upon finding Alexander's cane that Sean had been using as a crutch, the three realize that Hank and Sean dived to get to the submarine. Unknown to them, the pair are attempting to start the submarine, although the batteries are long exhausted. Hank devises a plan to use the eel to conduct enough electricity to kick start the Nautilus, and equipping a basic diving suit, exits the sub to confront the eel and throw a harpoon at it. Once the submarine starts, they quickly travel to the surface and retrieve the other three. Sean and Kailani later share a kiss. Six months later, Gabato is head of a successful tourism movement on Palau, and has enough money to send Kailani to the United States where she is dating Sean and attending college. At Sean's birthday, Alexander gives him a copy of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/From_the_Earth_to_the_Moon From the Earth to the Moon]'', and proposes another journey (to the moon), as a family. The film ends with Sean, Kailani, and his family reading the book together, and a view of the moon, with plans for another adventure.=